


King of Chaos | Technoblade x Reader

by OceanMurf1183



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMurf1183/pseuds/OceanMurf1183
Summary: Regret buried itself deep into the pit of my stomach as he leaned close, his breath fanning against my ear as his grip on me tightened, "Blood for the blood god." He whispered with dangerous intent.And that's when his sword pierced through my skin.~subscribe to technobladeTHIS IS A PLATONIC STORYIf Techno is uncomfortable with this fanfic I will take it down not only to respect him as a person but also to respect his privacy. Techno has voiced that he is uncomfy with people using his real name so his real name will not be used in this story :D PLUS no real shipping is going to happen in this book! Techno has said that he is uncomfy with shipping so none of that is going to happen!This story is marked mature for the following reasons: gore, excessive swearing, weapons, violence, blood, and descriptions of death. if you are uncomfortable with any of the following, I'd recommend that you do not read this story.This story in no way shape or form is related to any SMP that techno has participated in and this in no way shape or form is related to him or his brand, this is purely just me messing around with a writing prompt for Techno.
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. Stories

**_“The stories we tell our children will live on in their memories forever, it’s whether or not they choose to listen to them.”_ **

“Gather ‘round children, gather ‘round.” I grinned at the various children who quickly bounded up to me, large, excited grins prominent upon their faces. “As we all know, today is adoption day, and I couldn’t be more proud to be the one to wave you off to your new families.” I grinned.

Some children looked crestfallen at the thought of adoption day, “And if you are not to be adopted,” I quickly butted back into my own speel, “That doesn’t mean that you won’t be, there can and will be someone there to adopt you, it’s whether or not they realize how much they need  _ you  _ not the other way around. So if they can’t see that, then they’re not the one.”

Their saddened expressions quickly lit back up at my words, a warm glow of pride and pride filling me as the little ones quickly rushed into the nearby room where hopeful parents-to- be sat. Smoothing out my skirt, I briskly made my way into the room before sitting off to a nearby corner. Watching the children interact with the adults brought a certain sense of happiness to my being before a young couple quickly made their way to me, proud smiles upon their faces.

The couple was of two men, one much taller than the other yet he clung to the smaller one with a sense of hesitance and fear. “Hi, uh- Mrs.L/n?” Spoke the shorter one.

Being slightly taken aback, “Oh, uhm, it’s just Miss, but yeah! What can I help you two with?” I smiled as I stood up from my spot, the shorter of the two men being a good few inches still taller than me. 

“We found the one,” piped up the taller suddenly, a goofy grin upon his face as my eyes lit up with excitement, “That’s great!” I smiled, “So who’s won your hearts?”

They shared a look before gesturing over to a lone girl with a pair of small white bunny ears upon her head, and a fluffy cottontail upon her bum. She sat alone playing with two stuffed animals, small noises occasionally leaving her lips as the stuffed animals crashed into each other. If possible, my smile grew tenfold, as I looked between the couple and the child, pride swelling in me.

“So it was Lilah* that stole your hearts, huh? I’m glad, it’s not often the hybrid children get chosen.” I grinned at the two, their eyes slightly glazing over with a sadness at the mention of hybrids not getting chosen that often, “Now come along, before we do anything else, let’s fill out the paperwork, shall we?” 

Gesturing for the two to follow me, we quickly made our way out of the room, children’s heads swiveling towards us as they quickly fell into debate on who was to be adopted. “Alright, just over here please,” I spoke softly as I made my way over to my stand up desk, the couple standing on the other side of it in front of me.

Crouching down next to my filing cabinet, I quickly flitted through the various files before stumbling upon Lilah’s, pulling it out and giving it a one over, I quickly handed it over to the two, “Alright! I’ll just need you to read through this and sign on the designated spots! Then I’ll go and get Lilah and break the news to her, she’s going to be thrilled.”

Giving each other a happy look, they quickly dived into Lilah’s file, their pens scribbling across the paper before quickly handing it back to me. Giving the papers a final one over, I pointed over to a small room off to the side, “Please go ahead and wait in there while I go and get Lilah, trust me, she’s going to be thrilled to know that you’re adopting her.”

Nodding quickly in response they rushed over to the room, excited giggles and mutters erupting from them. With a smile and a shake of my head, I quickly made my way back to the original room, picking the rabbit eared girl out from the crowd I crouched down next to her causing her small head to look up at me.

“Lilah, darling, can you come with me for a moment?” I asked with a smile and tilt of my head, a small smile gracing the child’s lips. She let out a small humm of conflict before looking down at her stuffed animals and back up at me, “Can Milo and Otis come with?” She asked before holding up the ginger cat and pug stuffed animals.

My heart squeezed at the sight before nodding, “Yeah, Milo and Otis* can come with too.” Letting out a soft “Yay.” she quickly jumped to her feet before placing her small hand in my larger one, looking up at me with her large ruby eyes, she gave a wondering look, “Where are we gonna go Miss L/n?”

“You’ll see Lilah, you’ll see.” I replied before leading her out of the room, a spring evident in her steps.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, I gently pushed open the door to the room that the happy couple waited in, gently nudging Lilah in front of me as I guided her into the room. The two men stood there excited and happy expressions evident upon their faces, it looked as if they were about to cry.

“Lilah, honey,” I said as I crouched down next to her, “These two lovely men would like to adopt you.”

Lilah practically dropped the two stuffed animals upon the floor as she looked between the two men and I, “You really mean it? You wanna adopt me?” She practically yelled with excitement and fear.

Crouching down to her level, the two men nodded, their grins widening. She let out a yell before running and throwing herself at the two of them, their arms quickly wrapping around her figure as they sat in a bundle of love and tears.

Pulling away from the two men, Lilah ran back to me before wrapping her tiny arms around me, “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”

Tears brimmed my eyes as I placed a gentle hand upon her back, “Of course, now go and get your bags packed, you’ll be going home soon.”

Pulling away she quickly nodded before picking up the two stuffed animals and began to literally run down the hallway and up the stairwell that led to the children’s rooms. Standing up fully I turned to the happy couple, “Congrats!” I smiled, “You’re now both parents of an amazing little girl with so much potential.” 

Giving me their thanks, they walked down the hallway towards where Lilah went. After that, the day flew by with many adoptions, and before I knew it, it was time to close our doors for the day. “Alright everyone! Time for bed! I’ll be in to say goodnight after I’m done locking up the doors.”

Few grumbles and protests from the children rang out as they hurried up the stairs as I made my way to the front door. Just as I placed my hand upon the lock, an ominous knock erupted from the other side. My eyes widened in shock as I hesitantly stepped back from the door as the knock sounded again.

With a gulp I opened the door, and there stood a group of people, all holding enchanted weapons and armour, “C-can I help you?” I quickly stuttered out as a sword was quickly pointed at my throat.

“Let us in.”


	2. Of The

**_“Of the few that dared to defy thy god, he was only of those that stood standing, tall and broad he stood, not wavering against the hash glares he received.”_ **

Raising my hands in defense I backed away from the sword before letting the men in, “Please, just leave the children alone.” I whispered softly as they quickly shut the door behind them, the sword still raised at my neck. In total there were ten men now in our lobby area, each of them looking drastically different, the one holding the sword to my neck stuck out the most though, with long pink hair and pink boar like features, he stood out.

He was draped in a large red kings cloak with white faux fur lining the edges, a golden crown rested upon his head as it glinted in the candle light. Shadows covered the majority of his features, but it was clear he was very tall, and very lean.

Three men stood behind the pinkette, the tallest of the three stood in a practically neon green hoodie, a porcelain white mask covering his face, upon it was an eerily happy smiling face, an aura of danger radiating off of him. 

To his right, there stood a slightly shorter man with dark brown almost black hair, a white bandana wrapping around his forehead, with slight scruff lining his chin. A faint scar ran down the side of his cheek, his hands placed upon his bow at his side, ready to fire if need be.

Upon the other side of the masked man, was yet another shorter person, large white goggle-like glasses covering his eyes as he held his sword out in front of him, ready to strike in a moment's notice. 

Off to the side stood a man even taller than the masked man, a trench coat covered his tall figure as he talked in a hush tone to the two shorter men next to him, but at a closer look, it was clear they were not men, but instead teenagers. 

The tallest of the two teenagers had on a white and red baseball shirt, floppy blonde hair crowned his head as he practically smacked the shorter brown haired teen next to him upside the head.

A boy that had drifted away from the group studied a nearby plaque upon the wall, blondish brown hair tousled every which way sat upon his head, his deep purple sweatshirt a stark contrast to the colors of the other members of the group. 

Finally, off in a corner sat two more people, one of them had a large cube mask upon his head, his hands sat in his hoodie pockets in a bored manor. Next to him, was a literal demon. It’s small horns curved up to the sky and it’s white pinprick like eyes widened once he noticed I was looking over at the two of them. Quickly giving me a quick wave he gave a toothy grin, pearly white fangs peaking out at me as his tail sashayed back and forth.

“What kingdom are we in and where are we, woman?” Spoke the pinkette in front of me, his voice monotonous as he spoke, it was clear he meant business.

“U-uhm, this is the Ditreame sector of the Jianshay kingdom, you’re currently in my orphanage.” I quickly replied back the best I could.

Tossing a glare over his shoulder at the masked man, he narrowed his eyes, “You really had to pick an orphanage, didn’t you?” The smiley faced man merely shrugged in response.

With a groan, the pinkette turned back to me before taking the sword away from my throat as he leaned close, “You will provide us housing and anything else we may need whilst we stay here. You will stay out of our business and will not tell anyone that we are here, understand?” 

With a gulp I hesitantly nodded as he drew away from me. “M-Miss L/n?” A weak voice rang out softly causing everyone’s heads to snap towards the direction of which the voice came from. There upon the stairs stood one of the children, his eyes wide with fear as he gazed at the men, his wolf ears flattening against his head.

“Juno, honey, please go back up to bed, I’ll be right there.” I quickly said as I gestured for him to leave, and he took his leave more than willing.

The pinkette quickly withdrew his sword and began to quickly walk towards the stairs causing me to practically jump in front of him, “You can stay here, but you will not hurt any of the children. That is where I cross the line.”

He narrowed his eyes at me before putting his sword back at his hip, “Fine.” He grumbled as the others gathered around us at the end of the stairs. They stood expectantly waiting for something to happen, “Come on, I’ll show you your rooms.” With that, I turned around and did not give a single glance back, fear riddled my body as they followed me up the stairs and through the corridors.

Finally coming to the rooms that were the furthest away from the children, I gestured to the different rooms that lined the hallway, “Go ahead and use any of these rooms.” I muttered, “If we get more children some of you will have to move in with each other though.”

They quickly dispersed into the different rooms leaving me alone in the hallway, and I have never felt more relieved to be alone in my life until now. Making my way over to the childrens rooms, I quickly blew out their candles and tucked them in, not letting them know of the ten new additions to the orphanage.

Coming to the final room that held Juno, the child that had witnessed the new people I sucked in a breath, worried for not only the child and what he saw, but also for myself. Pushing open the door I was quickly met with a hug from the child tears running down his face as his tail wagged happily.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to bite them Miss L/n?” He practically sobbed as I picked him up into my arms, “Hey nono, no biting, we talked about that, honey.” I whispered as I wiped away his tears with my thumb.

“I’m just fine, Juno.” I whispered softly as I sat down upon his bed with him in my arms as he still cried. “They’re just new residents here… They don’t exactly know how to react to their new home, just like you when you came here.” I uttered to him as I ran a hand over his head.

“Just like me when I came here?” He sniffed as he looked up at me.

“Just like you when you came here. Trust me, they’ll come around, just like you did.” I smiled softly.

“They just need some friends then!” He sleepily exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes, his tail drooping slightly, “Maybe they do, now get some rest… We’ll tell everyone else about our new friends in the morning, alright?”

I was met with Juno’s soft snoring. Chuckling lightly in response to him falling asleep, I quickly tucked the hybrid into bed, and blew out the candle that illuminated his room. Gently closing the door behind me, I let out a shaky sigh before resting my back against the door and sliding down it.

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I glanced up, and was met with the familiar demon that had waved to me beforehand. “That was sweet of you.” He grinned before sitting upon the ground next to me, “I’ve never seen a person so empathetic, let alone to other humans.”

Giving him an odd look I cracked a small grin, “And I’ve never seen a demon who hasn’t killed a human on sight.”

He let out a fake hurt gasp as he dramatically put his hand upon his chest, “Mhmm and who says I haven’t hm?”

My eyes widened slightly at his words before slightly scooching away from the demon, causing him to wave his hands wildly, “Nononono I was kidding I swear!”

We shared a small laugh before getting up from the floor, “It was nice to talk to you..” I spoke lightly, not knowing his name.

“Badboyhalo, but please just call me Bad!” He grinned before sticking out a hand, “And you are?”

“Y/n,” I grinned, “Y/n L/n.”


	3. Fallen

**_“ ‘Down with the revolution!’ they cried as death swarmed around them. But little did they know they had only fallen even deeper into their grief ridden madness.”_ **

Bad slightly flinched at the sound of my name, his eyes going wide. “L-L/n? You said L/n?” He stumbled over his words.

Giving him an odd look, I drew my hand away from his, “Yeah? That’s my last name, what about it?”

He stood in his place completely shocked, and at what I have no clue. “Do you seriously not know?” He asked, baffled.

“Know what?”

“Y’know what, nevermind.”

“Huuh?”

Sending him an odd glance, he waved me goodbye, “Night Y/n, sleep tight.” With that, the demon walked away. Still slightly baffled from how he acted, I shrugged it off and began to walk back to my own room, exhaust completely overtaking my body.

~

It was now the next day and not only was I mentally preparing myself to introduce the new additions to the children, I was also emotionally preparing myself. Taking a glance over at the nearby window, I let out a soft sigh. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as the clouds rolled through the sky.

Running a hand through my hair, I quickly got up and left my room, my feet making no noise upon the carpeted floor as I made my way throughout the hallways. Beginning my usual morning routine I knocked upon the doors and gently creaked them open before giving them soft words of encouragement to start the day, “Wakey wakey sleepyheads. Head right down to the cafeteria, we have new friends staying with us today.”

The thought of new people immediately got all the kids up and ready for the day before heading down into the cafeteria, many racing as fast as they could. Double checking that all the children had made it out of their rooms and to the Cafeteria, I let out a shaky sigh before making my way over to the other rooms that housed the men.

Taking in a sharp breath, I hesitantly knocked upon one of the various doors, the door almost immediately swinging open. There stood one of the men, it was the tallest of the group overall, his fluffy brown hair drooping over one eye as he stared down at me expectantly. “The children are all awake and are awaiting for you and everyone else, please get ready and make sure the others are as well, come over to the staircase when you’re done, please.” I said in a jumble of words, yet he nodded that he understood.

“Tommy!” He practically yelled back into the room, a faint “What?” calling back to him, “Get your ass out here and escort the woman to the staircase, wait for us there.”

“Ugh, why do I have to do it?”

“Do you want me to take the discs again?”

“No! I’m on it, Wilbur! I’ll escort the woman!”

Practically barrelling himself out of the room, I was met with the tall blonde teen looking down at me. “Wilbur, why is she so short I thought you said this was a woman not a child.” He said looking between me and the tall man.

Giving the boy a ‘really?’ look I just turned and began to walk away towards the staircase, a frantic noise erupting from the boy as he quickly noticed me leaving him. Quickly catching up to me, I gave the boy a one over as we waited for the others next to the stairway, “Tommy, was it?” 

Looking to me with a confused glint in his blue eyes he raised a brow, “Yeah? Whatchu want, woman?”

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I gave him a concerned look, “Why would you think that I’d want anything?”

“Isn’t that how it works? If a person that you don’t know talks to you they probably want something from you.”  
“What- Tommy, no- I just wanted to talk with you, honestly. Who ever told you that?”

He fell silent before looking away, “Learned from experience.”  
“Oh Tommy..” My voice practically broke at his words, never had I wanted to hug a person as badly as I did now.

Just as I was about to speak, a parade of footsteps cut me off as I turned to look at the horde of people making their way over to the two of us. Blank expressions adorned the majority of their faces, Bad’s face was lit up with excitement and the shorter of the two Teens had an excited gleam clear in his eyes.

“Glad all of you could make it.” I greeted them as I gestured to them to follow me down the stairs and throughout the hallways, “The children are excited to meet all of you, you will not harm any of them, got it?”

Grumbles of agreement rang out, “If you are going to be staying here, you are going to eat at our times, and help out with the chores like everyone else, I don’t care what the hell kind of soldier like shit you gotta do, but do it when the kids are asleep, leave them out of it.”

The group stopped in their tracks at my words and I turned to them, “What? Did I stutter?”

Stepping forward the pinkette got in my face, “And who’s to say we have to listen to you, hm?”

A grin flicked over my features, “Maybe the fact that I have connections to eat all of you out isn’t proof enough for you hm? Well, legally, I could report you and have all three of the boys taken away from you and have kidnapping added to your various pending charges.”

He fell silent, “Well? Is that proof enough for you Mister bubble gum hair?”

Without a word he pulled away from me, a grimace clear on his face. “Now then.” I concluded as I turned away from the now silent group, wait here until I come and get you.”

Not bothering to turn and look to see if they agreed I pushed through the doors to be met with a completely silent cafeteria, all the children sitting patiently at their seats, silent excitement filling the room. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce some new friends that will be staying with us for a while.” I said softly before cracking open the doors and having the group file into the room.

The room suddenly began to roar with the yells and laughter of the children, one of them even running up to Bad and giving him a large hug. It was best to say the children welcomed this band of misfits with open arms.


	4. Wont Be

**_“As long as you keep your head high and say fuck it, you won’t be, you cannot be struck down. For it is your strength that keeps you afloat, not theirs.”_ **

The children had warmed up very quickly to the new members of the orphanage, few were frightened or scared by the new people, and they were overall just purely nice to the group of vigilantes that showed up on the doorstep last night.

I could not say the same for Bad, Tommy, and the others. Bad was absolutely amazing with the children after getting used to the ones that were not afraid of him, whereas most everyone else was not that well with the kids. Many of them just stood there like a statue awaiting for the children to just leave out of boredom, whereas others, like Tommy, freaked out and swore at a kid. Causing not only me having to comfort more than twenty kids, but also having to pull Tommy off to the side and explain why he just can’t do that.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of cooking, which it probably was, I had finished cooking breakfast for everyone. Placing the plates of food in front of all the children, I motioned to the group of men that sat on the other side of the table, they looked at me confused before nudging the shorter brown haired teen. He came up to me, a nervous smile upon his lips, “What do you need?”

“I was just wondering what all they would like? I can’t exactly know what they do and don’t like, hun.”

His mouth formed into a small ‘o’ shape, “Let me go ask real quick! Would you like me to help you bring out their plates as well?”

A fond smile creeped onto my lips before nodding, “That’d be very appreciated, thank you.”

Quickly rushing over to the horde of men, the boy quickly exchanged quick and short conversations with each of them before hurrying back to me, a gleam clear in his eyes. “I know what they all want! Let’s go get their food now, I’m actually quite excited!”

Beginning to walk with the brunette towards the kitchens I gave him an interested look, “Oh? And why might that be?”

He hesitated before answering, “Wil and I used to cook together in our old kitchen all the time. Well.. More so I’d be cooking and he’d be screaming as he tried to put out a fire that he started.”

Letting out a hearty chuckle I gently shook my head in response before pushing open the kitchen doors and gesturing for him to come in, “Come on, I promise today’s chefs don’t bite! Well.. The hybrids might but that’s besides the point.”

Giving me a slightly concerned glance he gingerly stepped into the bustling kitchen, many of the older kids that had signed up to work in the kitchens today gave him eager grins and waves before going back to their work.

Letting out a small ‘woah…’ he looked around, stars in his eyes. A familiar child eagerly came bouncing up to him, a smile upon her lips, “Hello! What can we get for you?”

“Hun, this is Demi, Demi meet.. Sorry hun I never caught your name?” I asked as I placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“Oh! It’s Tubbo, It’s nice to meet you Demi!” He smiled as he crouched down to her height and held out a hand for her to shake, “Likewise.” She grumbled.

“Now what can we get for you?” she asked as she pulled out a small notepad and pen, an expectant look upon her tan features. 

Letting out a slightly startled noise at her before quickly rattling off the various amounts of foods that each of the men desired. I sat off to the sidelines and watched the two converse, Tubbo was hesitant with every word, and stumbled over his words quite a bit, but nonetheless, worked very well with Demi.

WIth a nod, Demi turned away from Tubbo and sped away into the crowd of bustling kids that signed up for cooking duty today. Looking over to me, Tubbo stood up fully, his knees cracking as he did so before walking over, a small concerned smile upon his features. “Isn’t this like-- Child labor?”

I let out a snort, “Oh nono, here, we let the kids sign up once a week what station they want to work at so then they can be prepared for real life. These are the kids that chose the cooking shift.”

“Ohh,” he muttered softly as he gazed at the laughing children that cooked, a fond smile upon his lips, “Hey uhm, how many kids actually are staying here?”

“About seventy four, give or take.”

“Holy shit!”

“Watch your language young man.”

Tubbo immediately fell into a shocked silence, “That a lot of kids, lady.”

I just merely shrugged in response, “It whatever, kids come and go, it’s just my job to make sure that they’re happy and healthy!” I responded as one of the more quiet kids ran by, but not before giving the two of us a coy wave.

We sat in a comfortable silence as laughter echoed about the kitchen, before finally, Demi came back with plates, upon plates of food. “Here ya go Miss Y/n! Would you like your food delivered to your room once again?”

“Oh no thank you sweetie, I’m gonna hold off on food for now, thank you though.” 

With a curt nod and a mocking salute, she handed us the variety of plates before turning around and walking off. Balancing the plates upon my arms, shoulders and hands I sent a glance over to Tubbo, he was struggling.

Just as he was about to drop a plate, I quickly ducked down and caught it with my head, straightening back up I flashed him a toothy grin, “C’mon, let's bring them their food before it gets cold, yeah?”

He stared in awe before quickly rushing to push open the doors, following him out to the cafeteria, I found that most kids were off doing their chores for the day, the few that did stay sat in Bad’s lap as he played with them, small giggles resounding about the room.

“Here’s your food everyone, sorry for the wait!” I smiled as I gingerly placed each plate upon the table. Reaching up, I went to grab the plate upon my head only to find it was gone, just for reassurance, I patted my head once more, a small chuckle resonating behind me.

Turning around I found the leader of their group stood tall, the plate that was once upon my head in his hands. A cocky smile grew across the Pinkette’s lips as he held it up above me, “Looking for something?”


	5. Forgotten

**_“ ‘You’ve been forgotten about before, huh kid?’ whispered the slithery serpent that dwelled in the darkest corner of their mind, ‘Don’t let yourself be forgotten any longer, make it so then you’re the only thing that they will think about. Make them fear you.’ And so that is what the child did.”_ **

Letting out a huff, I placed both hands upon my hips before looking up at him, a smug smile covering his features, “Yes actually, can I have the plate back?”

“Mmmm I dunno about that one.”

_ What the fuck?  _ Deadpanning at his behavior, I merely lifted my leg and hooked it around the back of his knee, causing him to lurch down. Taking the plate out of his hands I sent him a smile, “Thank you.”

Grumbles erupted from the man as I turned and placed the plate upon the table as I was met with shocked stares from the others. “Go ahead and eat, then do what you want, do not hurt the children, and most definitely do not interrupt any adoptions that might occur.” I smiled, a bored tone placed upon my words.

As I turned and began to leave the room, a gentle hand was placed upon my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I found Tubbo, “Aren’t you going to eat as well?” He asked softly, causing my heart to practically break.

“I will, I will, don’t worry, hun.” I smiled, “I just have some stuff to take care of, don’t worry!”

With a reluctant nod, Tubbo removed his hand from my shoulder and I began to take my leave, “Also,” I said throwing a look over my shoulder at them, “If someone comes in here wanting to adopt and ask who you are, just say you’re working here, if police find out that you’re here, there’s going to be more tears than happiness for the children.”

And with that, I walked out of the cafeteria, long awaited silence falling unto me as I let out a sigh. My body visibly relaxed as I walked over to my main desk and sat down, relief washing over me as I pulled out stacks of paper and began to scribble across the pages. It wasn’t until I felt the soft tug of my dress did I break out of my trance like state of signing and filling out papers.

Directing my attention down to see what exactly tugged upon my dress, a familiar Kitsune stood there, his eyes wide and a small smile upon his lips. “Hi Fundy, how are you doing, honey?” I Smiled as he put his arms up and made a small “Up up.” Noise.

Lifting him up I set him down gently in my lap, his tail swinging wildly back and forth as he grinned a toothy smile, “Tall man nice! Tall man nice!” He exclaimed with a giggle before pointing over to the doorway. Glancing up at the doorway I found Wilbur standing there awkwardly as he visibly shied away from Fundy pointing at him.

“Oh, hello Wilbur,” I greeted with a smile as he gave a coy wave, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“O-oh uhm, no. Lil fox here brought me here and immediately ran to you, that’s all.” He stuttered slightly before looking away. 

Humming slightly in thought, I picked the kitsune up and placed him on my hip before getting up and walking over to Wilbur, or as Fundy said, to Tall Man. He gave me a weird look as I stood in front of him. Lifting Fundy off of my hip I held him out to Wilbur, “Tall man!” He exclaimed happily before practically jumping onto him. 

The child immediately wrapped his arms around Wilbur and nuzzled his head into the crook of Wilbur’s neck, his tail swinging back and forth with a happy fervor. Wilbur hesitantly wrapped his arms around Fundy to keep him from falling, giving me an impatient look I held up my hands in defense.

“Listen, Fundy doesn’t warm up to new people, it took me months for him to talk to me, the fact he warmed up to you this fast is… refreshing to say the least.” I spoke with a fond smile as Fundy let out a content sigh before nuzzling closer to Wilbur. 

“Wait- Really?” Wilbur practically squealed with how high his voice went. “Really.” I confirmed. 

“Oh.. Fundy..” Practically cried Wilbur as he ran a gentle hand down the kitsunes head, soft snores erupting from the child.

“You can go hang out with him in the room down the hall, trust me, I think you unintentionally made a friend today.” I grinned, and for once Wilbur smiled back.

“Thank you, Y/n.”


	6. For They

**_“Give them the worst misfortune that they may encounter, for they are the ones who made you this way.”_ **

A soft smile grazed my lips as I recounted the various things that had happened throughout the day. Fundy was glued to Wilbur’s hip and Wilbur couldn’t seem more ecstatic about it, I had rarely seen many of the men making it hard to believe that they were actually there. It was now nearing the end of the night and many of the children were tuckered and worn out and ready for bed; some had already called it a night and went to bed early, which was a rare occurrence in itself.

Yet, a tugging feeling that something might be off lingered with me all day, and it had to do with the tall pinkette. Now that I’m thinking about it, yesterday, the boar-like man was very standoffish, and well, not how he was today. Thinking about it, he seemed much more comfortable and playful than before, which rubbed me the wrong way. Many of the other members of the ruffians were still very standoffish, the few that weren't happened to be Bad, and Tubbo, Tommy was warming up, but I knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to trust me.

I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched as I neared the entrance of the orphanage to lock it up for the night. Placing a hand upon the door I quickly took a step back as a frantic knock reverberated against it and footsteps leading away from the door faded out into nothing. Taking a tentative step towards the door, I slowly creaked it open, to find no person stood at the door. 

Going to shut the door, a small cry quickly made me open the door all the way to find a small bundle of blankets in a basket upon the front steps of the orphanage. Almost immediately I swept down and picked up the bundle of blankets from out of the baskets as I carefully cradled it, desperately looking around for someone, the bundle of blankets let out a heartbreaking cry once more. 

Holding the bundle close to my body I let out soft shushing noises before quickly turning around and heading inside. Closing and locking up the door, I practically ran through the halls up to my office, with no doubt that I woke up or at least gained some attention from the occupants of the orphanage that were still awake.Throwing open the door to my office, I quickly unwrapped the blankets around the wailing child.

Soon enough a small little face was peeking out at me, its crying ceasing as large blue eyes gazed up at me. “There we go… No need to cry honey.” I cooed softly as I fully unwrapped the child, and picked them up to find a most curious surprise. Upon their head was two little pink ears and a curly tail upon their bottom. “Another hybrid huh?” I smiled as I picked them up gently and held them up by my bosom, their head immediately nuzzling into the crook of my neck. A soft sigh escaping its lips.

My heart practically melted as I placed a gentle hand upon the baby’s back, a soft grumble quickly taking me out of my moment of bliss as I turned and faced the cause of the noise. There in the doorway stood a sleepy Juno, his tail and ears sagging low as he rubbed his eyes. “Miss L/n what’s going on?” 

“Nothing bad honey, we just have a new unexpected member to our family.” I responded softly as I gently patted the back of the baby, Juno’s eyes quickly lighting up as his ears stood on end and his tail swung back and forth excitedly.

“We got a baby here now??” He asked excitedly as he neared closer, his eyes bright, “We never have babies at the orphanage!” He exclaimed as I bent down as he examined the sleeping child.

“You’re right,” I agreed softly before placing a gentle hand upon his head, “Now come along, let's bring you back to your room, yeah?” Standing up fully, I turned and placed the now sleeping baby in a nearby crib that had been abandoned for years, tears slightly filling my eyes as I gazed at the sleeping baby in the crib. Turning back around I held out a hand to Juno, who gladly took hold of my hand, a large grin upon his features.

“Is it a boy or girl baby?” He asked excitedly as we walked through the halls, “Is it nice? I saw it was a hybrid like me, what kind? Ooh! Do they like biting people too?”

Letting out a soft chuckle, I shook my head, “Oh you.. I haven’t checked to see if it’s a boy or girl baby yet honey, and as for the rest, yes the baby is very nice, they seem to be a pig hybrid, and god I hope they don’t like biting people like you, mister.” I teased.

We were now in front of Juno’s room, and as I opened the door, I was quickly met with a tight hug from Juno causing me to almost burst into tears. “I love you Miss L/n! Sleep tight!” He grinned before rushing back into his room, the soft pitter patter of his feet against the floor rang out and before I knew it, I was alone once more.

Running my fingers through my hair, I turned and made my way back to my office, it wasn’t until I heard the faint wailing did I start sprinting through the halls. Bursting into my office, I found a familiar pinkette hovering over the crib, his sword pointed at the baby as it let out ear piercing wails. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”


	7. Are The Ones

**_“ ‘Don’t listen to them!’ Cried the man, ‘They are the ones who made you like this! Please! Come back ho-’ but he was cut off, for an axe was now in his neck and he fell to the ground. Dead.”_ **

Technoblade quickly swiveled around to face me, his sword now pointing at me, “What the  _ hell _ is that thing?!” He practically yelled at me as he stomped towards me before pushing me into the wall, his sword poking against my stomach. His free arm rested harshly against my collarbone as he leaned close, anger radiating off of him.

“I said, what the hell is that thing!” He yelled once more as I flinched away at the sound of his harsh words. 

“I found the baby outside- Someone left it on the doorstep and I-” 

“Oh so you think taking in a hybrid piglin is a good idea huh?! Do you even know how much pain you’ll be causing it by letting it live here? In a goddamned orphanage?!”

My heart sunk as I narrowed my eyes at him, “Oh? And how the hell would you know?! At least I’m not trying to kill children, LITERAL CHILDREN left and right Technoblade!” 

The anger radiating off of him was stronger now, and the blade of the sword poked against my stomach even harsher as anxiety filled my body. Leaning forward, I felt his breath upon my ear, as five words left his lips making my heart drop. “Blood for the blood god.” And that's when his sword went through my body and blood splattered the walls of my office.

I let out a cough as blood dribbled at my lips as he retracted the sword, causing me to fall to the ground, my back resting against the now bloodied wall.

“What is all the yelling and crying going on in here?!” Came a familiar british voice causing me to give a tired glance towards the doorway only to see a familiar blue eyed and blonde haired brit standing there, fear upon his features.

“T-Technoblade? What are you doing?” He stuttered out slightly as he took a step forward, his eyes locked onto my bloodied form as my eyes slowly began to droop.

The last thing I heard was a yell from Tommy before I fell into a deep dreamless slumber, surrounded by pain and a never ending feeling of loneliness.

Angered shouting was the first thing that awoke me from the pain ridden slumber that had just enveloped my whole being, along with the faint cries of a baby. The shouts only got louder as I came closer and closer to consciousness, and to say I did not want to wake up, was an understatement.

“What the hell Techno?! You’re so lucky that we had Bad here or else L/n would be gone! You know damn well why we can’t just let her fucking die, let alone let YOU kill her! You need to get a fucking grip on yourself man, get in your place before I make you.” Came the distinguished voice of Dream.

I had rarely spoken to the masked man, and it came as a shocker that I was able to recognize his voice so clearly, yet one thing caught me off guard, why couldn’t they let me die? Letting out a dry cough, I gingerly opened my eyes and tried to sit up, only for me to be shot with a stab of pain through my abdomen. 

My hands quickly flew to my stomach as I hissed in pain, yet no blood was there, and no indication of Techno’s sword being pierced through me was there at all. Only pain resided now. “God fucking- What happened?” I practically yelled at the two arguing men, causing them to quickly direct their attention to me. 

Almost immediately the both of them rushed out of the room, Dream frantically calling for the demon that resided here. The faint sound of a baby crying soon got louder as two footsteps clambered closer, and before I knew it, Skeppy and Bad were in the doorway, holding the crying hybrid baby that Techno had threatened.

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” Bad practically yelled as he rushed forward and handed me the baby, who once in my arms immediately stopped crying.

“She wouldn’t stop crying, and we had tried everything,” Skeppy mused as he leaned forward in a teasing matter, “And Bad just got so frustrated, it was so sad you should’ve seen it.”

“Skeepy!” Practically gasped Bad, “I was not!”

“Mhmm whatever you say you potato.”  
I smiled softly at their exchange as the baby in my arms fell asleep, “So uh, what happened?” I asked, still slightly clutching onto my stomach.

The block masked man let out a huff, “Oh that,” He began, “Techno stabbed you, Tommy walked in and saved you, not much really.”

I sat there stunned,  _ not much?? What does he think is not much???  _ “And uh, how am I alive again?”

“Oh I did that!” Smiled Bad, his tail swinging to and fro behind him, “In the Demon kingdom I’m a healer, so your injuries really weren’t that hard to patch up!” He grinned, his fangs out on display.

I fell silent, attempting to process the information the best I could, without being able to come up with a valid response. I just merely responded with one word.

“Cool.”


	8. Who

**_“Who truly has the right to tell you how far you can go in life? The government? Your elders? None of them have the right, only you do.”_ **

“So… you’re telling me I was stabbed by Technoblade, yet I’m still alive?” I confirmed for the umptinth time as I cradled the piglin hybrid in my arms.

“Yes that is correct.” Confirmed Skeppy, “Since you’re human you get damaged more easily than hybrids and demons, but you’re easier to heal because of that.”

Narrowing my eyes at the block masked man I slowly slid away, “You say that as if you’re not human my good sir.”

Skeppy let out a hardy laugh, practically doubling over from the amount of laughter, “That’s the thing, never said I was.”

Eyes widening at his response, I let out a nervous laugh as he waved me off, “You and the kiddo should be fine, you’ll just be feelin a little bit of pain, kiddo has a cut slashing across her eye though.”  
My breath hitched at the news, as I pulled the baby away from my form and gazed at her small face, and sure enough, a long thin scratch stretched across her left eye, “Will she be blind?” I asked softly as I cradled the baby once more.

“Bad doesn’t really know,” Skeppy shrugged, “Just a word of advice though, don’t make Techno angry.”

Rolling my eyes at the already known information, I hopped off of the makeshift bed and waved Bad and Skeppy goodbye, before leaving the room and heading to a certain blonde brit’s room. Soft snoring emitted from the bundle of blankets as I raised a shaky hand to the large mahogany door and gave it three hesitant knocks.

Almost immediately, the door swung open and there stood Wilbur, his long trench coat slightly shifting as he moved, “Y/n.” He greeted me with a bored expression.

“Wilbur,” I greeted back, “Can I talk to Tommy?”

He narrowed his eyes at me with undenying suspicion before a small kitsune poked his head out from behind the door frame and greeted me with a large smile, “Hi hi!” He greeted as he quite literally began to climb up me before wrapping his arms around my neck and gazing at the sleeping baby in my arms.

“Is baby!” He happily exclaimed as he looked between me and Wilbur, “Tallman and Mommy had a baby?”

I choked on air at the question as Wilbur almost immediately began to sputter, a blush creeping over his cheeks, it also looked like he was about to cry. We stood in the hallway in an awkward silence as Fundy let out an impatient noise.

“U-Uhm, Fundy sweetie, who’s Mommy?” I asked softly as I positioned it so that the baby was in one arm and the kitsune in the other.

Fundy let out a laugh, his small fangs showing from behind his lips as his ears twitched and his eyes turned into little crescent moons, “You is silly! You is Mommy!”

I let out an audible squeak of sorts as tears filled my eyes, causing Wilbur to scoop the fox up into his arms, “Fundy why don’t we leave Miss Y/n to talk with Uncle Tommy, yeah? Say bye bye.”  
Fundy looked at me with curious eyes before giving a bright smile, “Bye bye Mommy!”

Wilbur quickly rushed down the hall with Fundy in my arms, tears filling my eyes at the small interaction. Taking in shaky breaths, I tried my best to calm myself. He didn’t know. He is only a toddler for fucks sake, he doesn’t know. It’s in the past.

_ Yeah, but it still hurts.... _

That doesn’t mean I can dwell on it. 

Shaking myself out of my trance like state, I gingerly pushed open the door, to find a teary eyed Tommy sitting upon the foot of his bed. Not saying a word, I quietly walked over and sat down next to him, the bed dipping at my weight.

His head snapped up to face me, it was clear he was holding back tears right now as he stared at me, almost looking for an answer.

Lifting my left arm up in a hug like motion, I gave him a soft smile, “Everything’s okay.”

Almost immediately the teen curled beneath my arm and held onto me, soft muffled sobs ringing out in the room as I put a gentle hand upon his back. “I’m here, I’m here,” I whispered softly, “I got you.”

And that's when it seemed like he began to cry harder.


	9. Brought

**_“You brought me here, and for what? To waste my time? To call me a fool? Or… was all you wanted was to see the person you broke, one last time for your own sadistic pleasure?”_ **

It wasn’t until hours later did I leave the room, and during those heartbreaking hours of the teen crying and eventually falling asleep on me, all I felt was guilt as I hushed the boy and consoled him to the best of my ability. Once he did fall asleep on me, it was a hassle to get his large lanky body up onto the bed into a comfortable position so that he could be tucked in, but with a bit of frustrated groans and pulling his dead weight around, it was manageable.

Silently walking throughout the halls of my orphanage, I looked down at the piglin hybrid in my arms, to find her large baby blue eyes were wide open and staring at me. The left one with a clear scratch-like mark grazing through the eye caused it to appear gray, a sinking feeling in my stomach as I saw it. I stopped walking and sat there for a moment studying her small form, a slight pink fuzz of hair atop her small head as her ears twitched slightly. Without a second thought, she let out a scream of laughter before clapping incredulously.

Tilting my head in curiosity I let out a small hum, “Hmm? What so funny, little one?” 

“You act as if she can respond,” An all too familiar monotone voice rang out behind me, causing me to whip around, fear immediately filling my being as I gazed up at the tall pinkette with large eyes.

The baby however, merely let out happy blubbers and noises of contempt as she freed herself from the blankets and crawled around in my grasp, and began to reach out towards the older piglin hybrid. Techno stared at me with bored eyes, his long pink hair shifting with him as he reached out to the child and plucked her from my grasp.

I stood, frozen with fear as past memories flashed through my mind of a tall man taking grasp of a baby, yet I couldn’t move, I couldn’t reach out to the child, then and now. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t bring myself to snatch the child back.

Techno, held the baby out in front of himself, his red eyes gazing straight into the baby’s pale blue ones. She let out a small squeak of happiness as Techno brought her closer and began to cradle her close to his form, and without an ounce of hesitation, she nuzzled into him, and fell fast asleep.

We stood in silence, the two of us just staring at each other, before Techno let out a soft sigh, yet no remorse filled his voice. “I’m sorry,” He spoke, “But I meant what I said. Life is going to be tough for her, especially here.”

I let out a sharp laugh, almost in spite of him, “You think I don’t know that? The only thing I can do here is try and give these kids hope! I’m not going to let you tell me something I already know.”

He fell silent, his eyes drifting down to the floor, “Come with me.” He whispered softly before taking a gentle hold of my arm and dragging me down the hallway with him. And although I felt disturbed by his oddly silent and calming nature, I couldn’t find it in me to pull away, so I stayed by his side as we walked down the barren hallways.

“You remember the tale of Twin Flames, do you not?” He asked out of the blue, as he cast his gaze unto me as we arrived in front of a room that had not been touched for years. Tilting my head in response, I quickly shook my head ‘no’, for I had not heard the tale of Twin Flames. 

“No, I haven’t heard of that tale, but that’s besides the point.” I muttered as I sent a glare to the door, “Why bring me here?”

With a sigh, Techno opened the door and pulled me in, and I let out a shocked gasp. The once broken down, dirtied, and dusty room was now repaired, fairy lights hung down from the ceiling and pillows and blankets lined the room, creating a comfy atmosphere. “What did you do?” I whispered softly, as I noticed a cherrywood crib sitting off to the side of the room.

“Just did a little repairs with the others.” He grumbled as he walked over and placed the sleeping infant into the crib before turning back around to me.

He began to walk across the room to the large stained glass window on the wall and stared out of it for a moment, before hesitantly sitting down in the plush bed of pillows and blankets. Directing his gaze to me, he made a ‘come hither’ motion with his hands.

Hesitantly stepping forward, I sat down next to him, the sunlight coming through the stained glass shining down upon him, making him glow like an angel descending from heaven. He looked troubled, and his face contorted into many things as he looked for the right words to utter, until finally, he spoke.

“Let me tell you the tale of Twin Flames.”


	10. Us

**_“ ‘I’m the one who brought us together!’ she sobbed at the foot of her lovers grave, ‘Yet you decided to leave me! You promised me, you promised!’ “_ **

“The tale of Twin Flames runs far back, Y/n” Spoke Techno, as he directed his gaze away from me and stared out the stained glass window, the sun still shining down unto him.

“There are many different versions, but I will tell you the one I grew up with,” He whispered beneath his breath, “Long ago, when life was created, there became a shortage of souls to inhabit their mortal bodies.

“In order to fill these mortal bodies, the souls were torn in half, and to assure that they would not be lost without their other half, they made it so if one were to get emotionally hurt, the other would as well, along with physical pain.

“But there were certain exceptions. The gods believed that the only ones who deserved the souls were human bodies, and so, when hybrids were made, although they too have what’s called a human soul, they were not tethered the same way that humans were.

“When humans find their Twin Flame, they will not want to leave the other, and they will know when they’ve found them. But due to hybrids, special matters had to be taken. Since, hybrids too have a soul, they too have a twin flame, but due to certain circumstances, they cannot recognize them immediately such as humans can. 

“And due to twin flames becoming more scarce and scarce as the decades go by, humans too have fallen out of touch of finding their twin flame. But, that’s besides the point. Hybrids have what’s called, a shihai gene, and a jūjun gene. Which roughly translates to dominant and submissive genes, but oh well.

“Those that possess the shihai gene are marked with the name of their twin flame upon their body. Whereas those with the jūjun gene, possess the same insecurities as their twin flame. Jūjun genes are explanatory, you get the same insecurities as your twin flame, but shihai genes are more… complicated.

It was clear he struggled to find the correct words next, from the way his brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed, he was struggling, “Those with the shihai gene are given the name of their twin flame upon a place on their body, and sometimes, colors are correlated with the names.

“Depending on the color, will most likely hint as to how and when the person’s twin flame will meet them. But, just like every seemingly wonderful story, such as this one, with the twin flames, there is obviously a major downside.

“Twin flames are souls, they are one of the same, and no matter what at one point in time they will cross paths with each other to be reunited, but, since they are one of the same, but two different people, if one dies, as will the other. 

We fell into a suspenseful silence, I stared at Techno, willing for him to go on, yet he would not meet my gaze, and would not say any more.

“Why… Why exactly are you telling me all of this?” I asked softly as I reached out and put a gentle hand upon his shoulder, his cape giving a lot of plush cushioning between my hand and his body.

Without a word, Technoblade looked up at me, with almost teary eyes as he rolled up his left sleeve. And there upon his scar covered arm, in a pale pink, was my name.


	11. Together

**_“Together we are united, and together we are one, please don’t leave me, for we have almost won.”_ **

I fell in silent shock at the words upon his arm, my eyes tracing over my name continuously trying to see if it was some kind of sick joke. Yet, his faded red eyes only held heart aching truth. I let out a shaky breath I didn’t know I was holding, “So I’m- We’re twin flames?” I asked softly as I looked him in the eyes. I was met with a solemn nod.

As if they held an answer, I looked down at my hands, “I don’t- I don’t understand.” I whispered softly, “If we’re twin flames, why’d you- why’d you stab me, Techno?” Looking up at him with teary eyes, I was met with his own sad eyes as he looked away and pulled back down his sleeve to cover his arm.

“I never… I never believed in the stories, Y/n,” He spoke, his voice filled with remorse, “I forgot about the name on my arm, and yet, when Bad told me your name it came all rushing back..”

“I stabbed you, because the voices told me to. But, that’s not the only reason,” His voice cracked, “I wanted to see if I could feel it. I wanted to know if the stories weren’t bullshit after all.”

“Did you?”

“.... Yes.”

I let out a small huff-like laugh as I placed a gentle hand upon the piglin’s shoulder, words not able to come to mind. So instead, I just sat there, in the sunlight that ews through the window, giving the overall atmosphere a sense of etherealness. It was nice, to finally know, why the pinkette had begun to be so cruel, but had somehow quickly warmed up to me.

It wasn’t until minutes later had I finally come up with the right words, but I was so rudely interrupted with shouting from downstairs. Almost immediately, Techno shot up from his spot and rushed over to the sleeping baby.

Scooping the baby into his arms, the baby immediately nuzzled in, and within a moment of hesitance, he draped one side of his cloak over the arm holding the baby. Shooting up from my spot, I shot him a 'we'll talk later' type of look before the both of us rushed out of the room.

Children were running to their rooms, and soon enough, a little wolf hybrid knocked himself into my legs. "Hey hey hey, what's going on, Juno?"

"Some scary man is at the door and mister Bad told us to get to our rooms as fast as possible!" shouted Juno before running around me and rushing off to his room.

Giving each other a confused look, we rushed down the flights of stairs we found everyone surrounding a person, weapons at the ready.

It wasn't until I saw the person in the center did I fall to the ground in fear as his laughter rang out.

"Honey, I'm home!"


	12. Yet

**_“ ‘And yet,’ the man spoke, with pain in his voice, ‘you decided to go right back to the ones who betrayed you.’ “_ **

His voice rang out, echoing off of the walls, into the depths of my soul, the horrid voice of the man I once loved pierced into me. I sat in a ball upon the floor, tears filling my eyes, yet I did not move from my place, afraid of what might happen to me if I were to.

“Y/n?” Whispered Techno softly as he crouched down next to me, “Are you alri-”  
“Oh Darling! There you are!” Came his voice once more as he pushed through the horde of misfits crowding around him and began to walk towards me.

I kept my eyes to the floor, my breathing ragged and shaky as a single finger slipped beneath my chin and my eyes met his brown ones. My breath hitched and tears began to fall as flashes of the very man before me threw a baby into a fire, anger coating his face.

Jerking myself away from his grip, the visions went away, “No, no, no, no, no, no!” I screamed as I scooted myself away, a cocky smirk upon his lips, “You’re not supposed to be here!” I yelled.  
“What are you doing here, you asshole?!” I screamed, my voice breaking, “Leave Quackity! Leave right fucking now! You know what you fucking did to me and the baby, leave!” 

“Oh come now Darling,” He purred as he began to step forward, “You know it was only for the best, killing that baby was the best decision I could’ve made-”  
“She said, leave.” Snapped Techno as he stepped between me and Quackity, “Get out of this building this instant or you are dead where you fucking stand.”

Narrowing his eyes at the obviously taller male, Quackity let out a frustrated huff, before a small cry beneath Techno’s cloak rang out, causing everyone to freeze in their spots. Leaping up to my feet I stood between the both of them, “Oh? And what was that, hmm?” Grinned Quackity.

“You’re not going anywhere near her!” I yelled at him before a sharp noise rang out, and my hand was leaving his now red cheek, “Get your ass out of my orphanage, now.”

“But Darling-” “Now. Quackity.”  
Letting out a scoff, he rolled his sleeve cuff, before leaning down and getting in my face, “This was never over, sweetcheeks.” He growled, “You, and everyone in this building will go down by my hands.” Placing a hand upon my shoulder, he gave a sickeningly sweet smile, “And it’s only a matter of time before I’ll make you watch everything you’ve ever worked for, go down the drain, starting with the children you so dearly care about, honey.”

Suddenly, a sword was against the man's neck, and a bow pointed straight at his head as Sapnap came and stood by Techno and I, Techno’s free arm wrapping around me.

“You better get your ass out that door.” Snapped Sapnap, the bow and arrow ready to fly.

“Huh?” 

“Did I stutter? Stupid bitch?” 

Quackity was left speechless, yet he still held his ground, “Or what, sippy cup?”

Sapnap let out a laugh as Dream and Purpled came around the sides and surrounded the man, weapons ready to strike, “Otherwise we’ll make your life a living hell, simple as that.” 

George peeked around the side of Quackity’s head and grinned, “This’ll be the most fun I’ve had in ages!”

“Okay! Okay!” Quackity yelled as he threw his hands up in the air, “I’m leaving.”

Hesitantly, the men lowered their weapons and escorted Quackity out of the orphanage, leaving me and the others standing there. Almost immediately, I was bombarded with questions from the others, causing me to practically shrink back.

Before I was able to answer any of them, Techno pulled me back slightly, his arm still wrapped around me, “Give her room to breathe.” He spoke softly before turning me around to face him. Placing a gentle hand upon my shoulder, he gave a worried look.

“What did he do to you?”


	13. Under

**_“ ‘Under his reign we will die a merciless death! What can you not see about that?!” He shouted at me, looking away from his angry form I began to cry, ‘You really thought that I still wanted to be alive?’ “_ **

It had been hours since Quackity had made his appearance once more at my home, and to say the least, I was still badly shaken up from all of it, yet, everyone was very calm and understanding for some reason. They all wanted to know. They wanted to know what he’d done. 

I hadn’t spoken a word since then, so now I sat upon the couch, the piglin baby asleep in my arms, a worried Techno beside me, and a band of misfits gazing at me expectantly. Letting out a shaky sigh, I looked between the baby and the group, terrified of what might come to be. Feeling a hand in mine, I looked towards techno, his hand atop mine and a comforting expression upon his face, letting me know that it was okay.

“Long ago…” I began softly, tears streaming down my face. “I had met him, Quackity, or back then at least, Alex. We… We were wed at a young age to say the least.” 

“And well.. Shortly after we got married, I was with his child. We were so… So excited, hell, I think he was more excited to have the child than I was. Because in the end, we were in love and were starting out our very own family.

“But then, when the baby was closer to being due… Alex… He began to become more and more, angry… aggressive even. Over time… He- He began to drift away from me, wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep. He began to ramble on and on about a higher power.

“A man with goat horns, who claimed he would save the both of us for a small sacrifice, yet, whenever I asked what that was, he merely shrugged it off, and told me not to worry about it.

“After the baby was born, he seemed to be his excited, happy self once more, he- he actually spent time with me…

“And, the surprise was, we had two children, twins, a little boy and girl, which seemed to excite him even more. But then, one night, the children were crying, it woke me from my slumber and deciding to investigate.. I found Alex and the children.

“My daughter laid limp in his hands, dead, and he ruefully threw her to the floor, I had never seen him so angry before as her small body hit the floor and slid across the tiles.

“A large fire roared behind him as he turned and held our son above the flames… And in my moment of horror, I screamed, and I ran to him, I hit, I bit, and I did all I could to save my son. And yet, I was met with a harsh slap to the face and angry shouts.

“Without a word, he sent me to the floor with the force of his hit, he glared at me… with so much hatred. Before turning and throwing our son- my baby into the flames.”

Tears streamed down my face now, I hadn’t even noticed but my voice had quieted down immensely as well. “I tried, so hard to forget.” I whispered softly, “Yet somehow, the cribs always showed up, or the children got attached and called me.. Their mom.”  
The people around me fell silent, and suddenly, two pairs of arms were immediately wrapped around my torso. Freezing up, I directed my gaze to the two pairs of arms wrapped around me, and found Tommy and Tubbo, both hugging me and crying. Sniffling, I placed a soft hand upon both of their heads, causing them to look up at me.

Giving a soft smile, I turned to Tommy, and cupped his face in my hands before gingerly wiping away his tears with my thumbs, and I did the same to Tubbo right after. “There’s no need to cry for me, boys.” I whispered softly before pulling them both into a hug. 

Returning the hug, they pulled away before sitting upon the floor, one on either side of my legs, Tubbo resting his head upon my knee and Tommy just twiddling his fingers. Everyone was silent, and slowly, an arm wrapped around my shoulders, and a weight gently pushed into me, glancing over, I found it was Techno, doing his best.

The baby lay wide awake in his hold and gazed up at me with her bright blue eyes, even with her one muddled eye, she still radiated beauty. Letting out a soft murmur of baby nonsense, she suddenly began to struggle in Techno’s hold. Letting out a surprised noise, Techno gently loosened his hold upon her. 

With her newfound freedom, she suddenly stood up very shakily. Techno placed a gentle hand upon her back to support her and I held out my arms, just in case she were to fall. And without a lick of hesitation ran to me, and wrapped her tiny arms around me. Letting out a squeal of shock I turned to Techno breathlessly.

“They uh, develop fast.” He smiled awkwardly before letting out a soft chuckle. Giving me a side hug, he let out a sigh, just in pure bliss.

Picking the child up from her spot of hugging me, I gently booped her on the nose before running a gentle hand over her head. Noticing Tommy looking particularly bored, I gently scooped her up in my arms and tapped Tommy upon the shoulder, Tubbo letting out soft snores.

Facing me, he gave an impatient look of “what do you want”, and with a final glance, I held the child out to him. Looking at me with wide eyes, he gently reached out and took hold of the baby before turning and cradling her softly in his arms as she fell asleep in the blonde brits arms.

Feeling the cushions dip down next to me, I looked over and saw both Bad and Skeppy, or well bad and the cube masked man to be exact. “We’re here for you kid, even if you can be a bit of a dumbass.” 

Gasping Bad turned to Skeppy and lightly hit him, “Skeppy! Language! Besides, she’s not that word anyways!”  
“Yeah yeah Bad, I know.. Just joking.”

Letting out a slight huff Bad turned back to me and laid a gentle hand upon mine, “We’re here for you. I promise.”  
Looking up at the family of misfits in the room, I gave them a teary eyed smile. Dream, Sapnap and George along with Purpled gave their own little gestures. Dream with a small salute type of gesture, Sapnap with an excited wave. 

George merely nodded his head and Purpled just gave a large grin. Glancing over to Wilbur, Fundy lay asleep in his hold, his head resting upon the tall man’s shoulder, before giving me a sympathetic smile and nod.

And for once, I finally realized that I was at home. I was with people, who I cared about, and them about me, I finally had a family.


End file.
